gemelosss! :O
by juli123
Summary: una historia que aparecio derepente en mi loka cabeza como seria si milk y bulma bolbieran a embarazarse y esta vez de gemelos ENTRA Y DESCUBRELO!""!"!"!"!"!
1. Chapter 1

otra vez embarazadas

ola soy july123 y como se puede ver este es mi primer fict , bueno la hare sencillo ojala que les agrade espero sus review ;)

1- una tarde en familia :

en la montaña paoz todo era tranquilidad y paz cuando de pronto:

...!""""""""""

el nombrado cayo de su cama desesperado y muy asustadoo que pasaaa milk me austaste demasiadooooo - (pobre hombre jajaj XD)

perdoname goku `pero lo que pasa es que recibi una llamada de bulma que me decia si podriamos ir mas tarde de paseo con su familia-( al decir familia se referia a vegeta", por que bra y trunks ya estaban comprometidos.)

aaa milk claro que siii me gustaria mucho bolber a ver a vegeta ace tiempo que no lo veoo e.e

-milk bufo- bueno maor entoncess ya esta listo el desayuno baja y como toodoo lo que un sayayin puede comer ¬¬'

^^' graciasss milkk :)

-milk se dirigia hacia el telefono para llamar cuando derepente sintio que alguien estaba detras suyo, boltio dandole una patada al desconocido-

este chillo diciendo:

aa millkk si que te ass buelto muy fuertee ._.'''7

-milk asustada y un POKO molesta - grito: AYYYY GOKUUU BAYAA SUSTOO QUE ME PEGASTEE ES QUE NO ESTABAS COMIENDOOOOOOO!""

AYYYY SII DEBERAS SAVIA QUE ME OLVIDABA DE ALGO BUENO A LO QUE BENIA...

-MILK ESPERANDO-

ya me olvide ajjjajajajajajajja - tipica forma de reirse de los son-

milk se trankilizo y le dijo

goku porfaboorr anda como trankilitooo sino boy y tiro toda tu comida al rioooo okkk

g: okkkkkkkkk (por qe me jor no me matas) U.U'

_goku se fue _

milk en el telefono llamando a gohan :

tunnnn tunnn tunnnn

en casa de gohan

V: ola

m: ola hijaaa como estas

V: ola señora milk muy bien muchas graciasy usted?

M: muy bien hija... como estan todos por alla

V: muy bien muchisimas gracias

M: mmm ok que bien ; bueno el motivo por el que llamaba era por que qeria imbitarlos a una reunion que ha hecho bulma mas tarde aqui en el bosque de la montaña paoz

V:ahhhh gracias señora milk con mucho gusto asistirimos :3

M: aa que biennn :) : me traes a mi querida sobrinitaa siiiii 3

V: jejej klaro señoo no dejaria a mi kerida hija sola con mayin boo

M: bueno entonces te espero

V: ok bay

M: bay

igualmente le aviso a goten quien estaba casado con bra y tenian una hija llamada bura

EN CORPORACION CAPSULA

B: VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!""""""""""""""""""" los gritos de la peliazul retumbaron toda la corporacion...

-vegeta: salto de la cama de tremendo susto que le pegaron

PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA MUJER LOKAAAAAAA

jiiijjijijijijijijij se escucho su risaaa pueess esta le gustaba ver a su principe asustado y molesto aunque aveces sacaba dequicio.."!""

aaa buenooo despues no te quejes -bufo vegeta-

bulma lo escucho aci que fruncio el seño y se puso las manos a las caderas gritando QQQQQQQQQQQQQ ...- HABLA DURO PRINCIPEE QUE NO SE TE ESCUCHA-

QUE DESPUES NO TE QUEJES MUJER LOKAAAAAAAAAA

aa bueno escucha

ptm-bufo el principe-

llame a mi mejor amiga en la mañana para decirle si podiamos salir en la tarde con su familia y me dijo que sii haci que te bas alistando por que ya faltan dos horas

la reunion es a las cuatro y yo ya les avice aa trunks y bra

V: a siiii no me digas y de cuando a ca tienes mejor amiga quien es?

pues milk tontueloo

V:aa nooo- ira kakarotooo ?

pues claro que si -respondio la peliazul

V: a no no boy ¬¬

bueno si no qiueress no bayas peroo te avisoo que ya no tendras que entrenar en la camara de gravedad ..

V: bueno pues entrenare al aire libre con trunks

B: bueno pues si quieres no bayas, ire con yamcha - la peliazul sbaia que esa era su ultima tecnica -

V: a NOOOOOOO tu no bas con esa escoria para nada ire yooo :B

B:quee bien amorrr veras que te dib¡vertirasss se lanzo a abrazarlo

V:bufo

notas de autora

bueno es mi primer capiulo ojala que les gustee espero muchos comentarioss y animenme a segir ajjajajajaj :)


	2. chapter 2

propiedad de akira toriyama imaginacion miaaaaa

este es mi segundo capitulo espero les guste :

2- de camping

los SON y los brief se habian reunido en el bosque de la montaña paoz , todos estaban trankilos disfrutando del panorama los mas pequeños metidos en el rio , goku y sus dos pequeñas nietas (bura, pan)

bura: abuelitoo ajajajajaj se ahogoo mi abuelitoo?-goku se agacho al fondo del agua enseñandoles a las niñas como zambullirse dentro ;cuando derepente empezo a esuchar- BUAAAAA BUAAAAA SE AHOGO MI ABUELITOOO BUAA BUAAAAA -

pan: BUAAA SII MI ABUELITOOO NO TAA QUE PASOO CON MI ABUELITOOO BUUUAAAA

GOKU: noooo niñasss aqui estoy -pero si hace un rato les dije que les enseñaria como zambullirse - no tienen por que llorar no pasa nada despreocupense porfabor .

pan y bura: ^ç^ pensamos que te habias ahogado snif snif

goku: ya buenoo ¬¬' sigamos chispoteandonos agua

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

milk , bulma ,videl,marron ,bra

m:aayyyy que algria que podimos reunirnos otra vez la verdad me encanta mucho cuando estoy con ustedes me siento mucho mejor

B: aaayy siii tienes razon estas salidas acen que me relaje ya que hace poco e estado muy triste ya que mis hijos se casaran y yo me quedare sola en la casa con el renegon de vegeta

-suspiraba-

V: bueno enrealidad se siente muy bien reunirse con la familia y desestrezarse un poco

Bra: aayyy si mama pero no tienes por que ponerte trizte me casare con el homre de mi vidaaaa 3 amo mucho a goten y noo lo cambiaria por nada del mundo lo amo lo amo al igual que el me ama a mi

Mrr: si bulma no tienes por que ponerte trizte o es que acaso no te importa la felicidad de tus hijos?,

B: pero klaro que si me importa y mucho hija pero yo me refiero a que los boy a extrañar demasiadooo los extrañare a mis dos y unikos bebes

M: ayy bulma es natural que te pongas asi ya que es natural cuando mi gohan se fue de la casa para vivir con videl me entristeci pero igual me alegre mucho por el por qeu lo amo y deceo su felicidad como la de videl por que la conosco y se que es una buena chica - replico-

B: bueno apensar en otras cosas por que estas me deprimen -dijo.

BRA: bueno mama no te afliges ok :3

B: ok hija

Mrr:buano bulma te entiendo por que la verdad me afligiria que mis dos bebes se me ballan con esposa ajjaj pero aun estan muy chikitos ; ! pero buenoo ahora siii a degustar los platos de milk y bulmmaa!

M y B: siiii comann todo lo que quieran , aunque noo creo que coman como los sayayin -informaron-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

goten y trunks y gohan

G: oye trunks te das cuenta , tu padre parece que si qiere a tus hijos!"

T: ayy tarado eso es obvio son sus nietos ;sabes que para el es my dificil demostrar sus sentimientos .

Gohan: si hermano al señor vegeta le es dificil demostrar sus sentiomientos acia los demas pero por lo visto adora a sus nietos bueno quien no los adoraria solo mira a bur ay pan ; bura tambien se pega mucho a vegeta .

Goten: si gohan tienes razon

T: bueno ahora si nos metemos un chapuzon que dicen'?

gohan y goten : klaroo trunksss!"!"!"!"!"!

se dirigieron al rio donde se encontraban las pequeñas y goku lanzandose chispoteandoles agua a todoss y las niñas riendo se de su abuelito quien habia sido empapado por completo

( casi lo ahogan hahahah XD)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

lejos de todos se encontraba vegeta con trunks jr y bairon

flash back,,,,,,

llegaron al susodicho bosque para luego estar sentados -pensamiento vegeta- mejor me hubiera quedado en casa

cuando derepente sintio dos golpes que lo mandaron al piso de arranque logro escuchar dos risitas de bebe- que carajos ,-boltio asustado-

a pero si son los dos mocosos de trunks

jijiijjiijjiji abuito awuito decian los dos bebes

ja' no ami no me combencen de cuidarlos ni de jugar mocosos

awuitoo awuitto snif snif -aciendo pucheritos como los hacia bra-

el principe bufo pero enseguida se acordo de algo .ellos fueron los que me empujaro wuaoo si que tiene fuerza pensaba.-bueno esta bien pero no me molesten .

ijijijijijijijijij se reian los pequeños ; lo jalaron hasta un arbol lejano donde habia mucha sombra wuao despues de too este lugar es comodo hasta que bulma me llame para comer pero cuanto se demora ya me esta dando hambre

awuito awuito aguaa aguaa

aicch lo que me faltaba que quieren mocosos ...

aguua aguaa -decian los peuqeños-

NO

agua agua awuuito aguaa

que noooo

awuiitoo aciendo pucheritooss

aayyy kamii ten pìedad ; esta bien donde aia aia awiito a rio

ayy quieren mojarse pero que mocosos para mas cargosos

wiiii wiii decian los pequeñoss

vegeta metido en el agua con sus shorts negros metio uno a uno a los bebes y jugaron tal y como lo estaba haciendo goku .

jugaron cerca de media hora hasta ser llamadoas por la mujeres q ya habian comido y ahora los llamaban a ellos para comer

bueno este es mi segundo capitulo espero les guste aunque sea un pokito :) dejen sus comentarios seran bien recibidos


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues sé que tengo GRAVES ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS pero bueno tratare de mejorarlos. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Una PEQUEÑA salida de mujeres:

Después de los son y los briefs comieran todos juntos los hombres de fueron de un lado dejando a las mujeres solas chismoseando.

Marron: oigan chicas que, les parece si nos damos una escapadita a una discoteca y bailamos toda la noche

Videl : tienes razón necesito bailar hace tiempo que no lo hago

Bra: ssii tienes razón con esto de cuidar a bura y tener ejercicios todas las noches con goteen pue…. –no termino por que todas las chicas la callaron-

Maron,Videl, MILK; BULMA: BRAAAAA PERO QUE HABLASSSSSSS

BRA: aaa se me escapó pero bueno enserio necesito una salida – dijo calmada-

M: bueno pues que no se te vuelva a escaparrr querida hijita ok ._.

Bra : jajjajaj ok señora milk

Bulma: bueno ya ya – dijo con un tono de cansancio –

Jajajajjjajajajaja rieron todas

Videl: ya bueno ahora si díganme vamos o no? -pregunto-

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - con un tono de alegria-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Vegeta: bahh que se traerán esas locas -refunfuñaba-

Goku: jajajaja dejalas que se diviertan vegeta ^^*

Vegeta: hmp

Goku : ajajajajajajaja

Bura: abuelito goku quieres ayudarme a buscar piedras blancas con pan ^^ por que dicen que son de muy buen suerte siiii plissss :3

Goku : uhumm claro que si ^^'

Vegeta : bahhh – que tarado - …yo como príncipe sayayin nunca ayudaría a nadie –pensaba-

Trunks jr y bairon : awuiitoo awuiitoo a que jugaddd,,,,,,,,,,,….. n.n'

Vegeta: ptmm hable muy pronto – pensaba en voz alta- esta bien agggg que boy hacer ustedes son igual de testarudos como bulma –pensba en ella cuando los veía –

Bairon y trunks jr : 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gohan, goten y trunks :

TRUNKS: WoW hace tiempo que no me daba semejante carrera de natación con ustedes ajajjaajj J

Gohan : siii wow ustedes mejoraron mucho en rapidez por lo que veo; espero que sigan asi aunque la tierra este en paz tienen que estar preparados para cualquier cosa – dijo un poco serio-

Goten : si hermano tienes razón hemos mejorado mucho pasábamos mucho tiempo en el agua de pequeños hahahah y con respecto a lo de la tierra pues estamos muyyy preparados hermanos y que dicen nos hechamos otra carrera

Gohan: ok pero trata de no hacer tram….. fue callado por trunks

Trunks : oigan –grito-

Que pasa preguntaron intrigados los hermanos

Trunks: escuchen están que se rien cuando ellas se rien es por que algo feo traman –dijo asustado-

Gh y gt : sii tienes razón esas risas traen gato enserrado

Chicas: A QUE SE REFIEREN CON QUE GATO ENSERRADOOO HEEEE'? -preguntaron exaltadas-

los jovenes son y el joven brief : noo naadaa como se les ocurre-dijo-

pero traten de no reirse asi -penso-

gh y gt : si nada nada olvidenlo

chicas : ajahahajajjajajajjajaja ok ^^/

bueno esta es mi tercera historia ojala que sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios ^^`' los espero 3


	4. papelito papelitoo

HOLA!

Lo se me tarde demasiado pero todo esto del colegiooo es enrealidad estresanteeee bueno ^^

No les quitare más tiempo y empiecen a leer *-*

**Papelito …..papelito …. ^^**

En el campo donde se encontraba los SON y LOS BRIEF cerca de las 6:00pm exactamente en el lugar donde se encontraban 5 chicas conversando, la joven peliazul susurro a sus amigas – **oigan chicas vamos a ir? **– decía un poco ansiosa

**-No, lo sé** - replicaba la novia de gohan

**-Bueno bueno chicas, si queremos salir será ahora o nunca tenemos que aprovechar que estos se están dando su ultimo chapuzón, luego irán a cambiarse , tenemos suficiente tiempo para salir volando y colocarnos los aretes que ocultan el KI** – decía bulma apresurada

Todas la chicas habían contestado que SI ; cosa que se impresionaron al no escuchar respuesta de milk .

(_Hay ¡! no sé si ir?... ,no quiero dejar a mi goku ni a mis nietos solos sin darles qué comer ….)-pensaba dudosa milk - __**peeero un rato de diversión no me ara nada. - repuso dicha mujer- **_

_***SI *– **_dijieron en susurro todas las mujeres

NARRO YO*****************

De un rápido movimiento todas se pusieron de pie a colocarse en las espaldas de BRA Y VIDEL ; cada una con dicha suegra ( ajjaajj ¬3¬) mientras que marron volaba libre haciendo piruetas como si fuera niña .

Se apresuraron en ponerse los aretes antes de que los SEÑORES se dieran cuenta que faltaban ._.

***************** **mientras que con los chicos **********************

Todos absolutamente TODOS buscaban a sus respectivas esposas y madres .

MILKKKKKK ¿DONDE ESTAASSSS? CONTESSSTAAAA – GRITABA GOKU

MUJER LOCAAAA DONDE TE AS METIDO TENGO HAMBREE VAMONOS A CASA! DE UNA BUENAA VEZZZZ ¡! – GRITABA EXALTADO VEGETA .

BRAAAAAAAAAAAA…. PORFABORRRR NO HAGAS ESTE TIPO DE BROMASSS VAMONOS RAPIDO APRESURAATEEEE POR FAVORR NO TE ESCONDDAAASSS ….! – GRITABA GOTEN

VIIIIIDELLL PORFABORRRRRRRR APARECEEEEEEE VIDELLLLLL – GRITABA GOHAN

VAMOSSS MARROONN NO SEAS ASI NO ME ASUSTES DONDE ESTASSS! – GRITABA TRUNKS

Mientras que los pequeños ya de tanto griterío y llenos de cansancio se quedaron dormidos

-Vegeta se encontraba buscando cerca de donde estaba sentada hace una rato "su mujer loca" encontró un papel algo así como una carta - **que carajos es esto** – dijo para si

************************* chicas *********************

**Oigan** – llamaba bulma en medio del "viaje aéreo ", **creen que ya hayan encontrado nuestra carta **– decia un poco divertida y con una sonrisa triunfadora

**Ajajjaj** - rieron todas,- **claro que ya la encontraron!** - decían entre carcajadas

**Jajaj ojala!** - dijo sin borar esa sonrisa bulma

************************chicos **********************

**NOOOOOOO**! . - se escuchó un grito tormentoso, (mientras lloraban cómicamente TTOTT )

**NOOO PUEDEEE SER NOS ENGAÑARON DE LA MANERA MAS TONTA** ¡! - exclamaban vegeta , gohan , goten y trunks

**Vamos chicos anímense no puedes ser tan maloooo como dicen además ya están **dormidoss – decía goku

Los tres chicos miraron con cara asesina al hombre quien solo se rascaba la cabezacon su mano hacia atrás ( TIPO EL YA SABEN ^^)

Pero mientras hacían eso vegeta estaba callado cuando derpente dejo salir una palabra de su boca . -**SIIII!** – exclamo , todos lo miraron con cara de WTF

**Si mocoso** –trato de sonar tranquilo , -**además esos son sus SUS críos no los míos así que al igual que kakarotto no tengo por qué preocuparme de los llorones** . finalizo su frase con un **hmp.**

**AAAA NOOO!** - DIJIERON LOS CHICOS LLORANDO COMICAMENTE RECORDANDO LA **"TRAGICA CARTA "**

**FLASH BACK-**

_BUENO CHICOS QUIEN SEA QUE ENCUENTRE LA CARTA LES AVISAMOS QUE NOSOTRAS EMOS PENSADO DARNOS UNA PEQUEÑA SALIDITA HA RELAJARNOS ADEMAS HACE TIEMPO QUE NO LO HACIAMOS … DEBEN ALIMENTAR BIEN A LOS BEBES NO DEBEN HACERLOS LLORAR POR QUE SI LOS ENCONTRAMOS ASI PUES MILK SE ENCARGARA DE PRESTARNOS SARTENES PARA DARLES A TODOS USTEDES ; TAMBIEN LES DIGO A USTEDES __**GOKU Y VEGETA**__ CREEN QUE POR NO TENER HIJOS NO LO HARAN BUENO PUES NO IMPORTA SI ENCONTRAMOP A LOS BEBES LLORANDO SE LES DARA A TODOSS COMPRENDEN A TODOSS A Y TAMBIEN LOS GOLPIAREMOS SI NO HAN COMIDO OK ;) BUENA SUERTE …._

_FIN FLASH BACK -_

**PAPAAAAAAAA** – LOS TRES JOVENES MOSTRARON UNA RISA DIABOLICA VOLTIANDOSE A VER A SUS PADRES .

**Acasooo no recuerdan bien la carta** – dijo trunks riendo con unos dientes bien afilados

**Siiiii no recuerdan lo que dijieron pues se los recuerdo …. Dijeron que darían a todos si los " bebes" lloraban no? **– dijo goten de las mismas forma que trunks

**Con decir todos, bulma se referia a TODOS, dijo esto en un tono que erizaba la piel** - el hijo mayor de goku

Vegeta y goku se miraron perpelejos – (_bueno mas vegeta que goku )_

_Maldita sea me jodio – pensó en voz alta vegeta _

_**Jajajajajajajajjajajajajajaj jajajjjajajajajajja ayyy ajajajaja ayyy jjajajajajajaj **__– reiann sin parar los jóvenes mientras que goku miraba estupefacto a vegeta quien se encontraba perdido en su subconsciente-._

_**BUENOOO CALLENSE A CASO QUIEREN QUE SE LEVANTENNN LOS CRIOOOSSS**__?'? – PREGUNTO MAS BIEN GRITOOOO VEGETA _

_GOHAN , GOTEN Y TRUNKS SE MIRARON - Y EMPESARON A LLORAR ….._

_**NOOOO ¡! *** snif* …. * snif * **_

_**HA TRIO DE BIPOLARES ¬¬ **_

_**GOKU OBSERVABA LA ESCENA CON GRACIA - **_^^ AJAJA e.e que chistosos decia alegre -...

_BuenoooooQUE TALLL EEE? CREO QUE ME SLAIO MEJOR QUE OTROSS BUENO PUESS ESPEROO FICTSS ^^ MMMEEE BOYYYYYY CHAUUUUU _


End file.
